sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith
'History' Lilith is a very talented and powerful Fallen Angel for she is the legendary "Mistress of Weapons", the woman who crafted the "Lilith Weapons" of the Underworld. She is feared by many even Shiena has admitted she gets the goosebumps when mentioning Lilith's name. Lilith used to slaughter those who dishonored the title of Fallen Angel and left her mark somewhere on their bodies with their own blood. She also did this to people outside the Fallen Angels who were a threat to her or the Fallen Angels. Lilith is also smart in all of the faction politices which made her very qualified for the spot as the Fallen Angel Leader, however she didn't want the part and told Shiena she is more deserving of it. Instead Lilith became Shiena's personal weapon body guard and always protected her and Kara until something tragic happened. When Thunder Uzumaki had invaded Shiena's castle while he was still under the influence that clouded his mind and heart, Lilith was overwhelmed by his corrupted power and defeated as she bared witness to the rape of Shiena. However Lilith was not expecting to be the next victim of Thunder's crazed sexual desires. When Thunder fled to try and take on Bolt Uzumaki one last time, Lilith forfited her title as Shiena's body guard and stayed hidden from both the Mortal World and the Underworld. Later Lilith finds out she became pregnant of Thunder's child. Lilith didn't want to be a mother to a rapiest's child, but because she didn't have many options, she decided to let the child continue live inside of her for 9 months. Lilith never gave birth however when the baby was due she decided that something had to be done about Thunder Uzumaki first but before she could do anything she caught news that Bolt Uzumaki redeemed his brother back into the Uzumaki family and Thunder was now under protective custody of the Demon Lord. This news only forced Lilith to keep hold of her unborn child longer. Two years later Thunder became more and more of an important person to a point where he became not only a Demon Lord but also a Faction Saint. Lilith now knew she could not bring any harm to Thunder or accuse him of an old rape case, however when Thunder and a large portion of heros went missing suddenly on the Uzumaki island, Lilith finally gave birth hoping Thunder was dead. 15 years later, that was not the case as Thunder and the rest of the missing family memebers were rescused by Sparky and Layla Uzumaki. This forced Lilith to tell her daughter, Zephyr about the past and who Thunder really was. After telling her, Lilith saw it in her daughter's eyes that she was confused, upset and angry all at once as it was a lot to take in. ~More to come soon~ 'Abilities' 'Lilith's Weapon Summonings' These weapons were forged and crafted by Lilith herself using her corruption aura to make them the deadliest weapons in the Underworld. She can summon any of these weapons to her side whenever she needs them. Lilith's Evicerator.jpg|Lilith's Evicerator Lilith's Harbinger.jpg|Lilith's Harbinger Lilith's Obliterator.jpg|Lilith's Obliterator Lilith's Reaper.jpg|Lilith's Reaper Lilith's Slayer.jpg|Lilith's Slayer Lilith's Thorn.jpg|Lilith's Thorn (Her personal Rapier) 'Lilith's Armor Summoning' Lilith has also crafted her own special armor that allows her to move through the shadows undetected making it the perfect assassin armor. This armor protects Lilith from almost all forms of damage. Category:Fallen Angels Category:Female Characters